I saw you Merlin
by Mischel
Summary: 2x13 The last Dragonlord. But Merlin confided to Arthur about Balinor in Arthur's chambers :)


**Hi, **

**here's my another story about Merlin. This one is a small rewrite of The last Dragonlord, 'cause it's my favourite episode. Again I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes and I hope you'll review :)**

**Story: I saw you Merlin...**

**By:Mischel**

* * *

„What is wrong with you today?" asked Arthur, when he laid down on his bed. Outside was already getting dark and Merlin was behaving oddly all the way here. He wasn't joking, blabbing... He barely said something. Something was wrong with him and Arthur wanted to know what.

„What?" asked Merlin. He was lying his back to Arthur. Arthur just rolled his eyes. It'll be harder than he thought.

„It pains me to admit it," started Arthur „but I do enjoy your surly retorts. In fact, it is probably your only redeemable feature."

„Thanks." said hollowly Merlin and turned back. It was more like a whisper. He didn't want to see Arthur now. This conversation was starting to be dangerous. But Merlin knew Arthur won't give it up. He cared about Merlin.

„There are loads of servants who can serve, but so few are capable of making a complete prat of themselves." said Arthur and smiled. „What is it." asked he again, hoping that Merlin will confide.

„Nothing." was Merlin's neutral aswer. But Arthur really didn't give up.

„It's something. Tell me." said he, but when Merlin just remained silent, he added „All right, I know I'm a prince... so we can't be friends. But if I wasn't a prince... " Arthur trailed off.

„What?" asked Merlin.

„Well, then..." continued Arthur. „I think we'd probably get on." tried he. But deep inside he knew, Merlin is his best friend. His true and very loyal friend. And that was the reason, why he wanted to know what's bothering Merlin.

„So?..." asked Merlin again.

„So that means you can tell me." said Arthur and waited the real reason, why is Merlin so oddly behaving. But instead of it Merlin was rude this time:

„That's true. But, you see, if you weren't a prince, I'd tell you to mind your own damn business." said Merlin and didn't even turn to Arthur.

„Merlin!" said Arthur. Merlin is probably never going to confide. So he tried something different. „Are you missing Gaius?" tried he.

„Something like that." said Merlin. But it caused just that, that Arthut threw a pillow on Merlin and said:

„Well, what is it, then?" Merlin really wanted to tell Arthur about Balinor. The last Dragonlord. Merlin's father. Father, which Merlin had never heard of and got used to that he just doesn't have one. The power of dragonlords goes from father to son, so... one day... Merlin will be dragonlord too. He wanted to tell it Arthur. That they're coming to his own father, but he couldn't. He just... couldn't.

„I'll tell you." said Merlin and half turned to Arthur. Then he just said the first thing, that crossed his mind, and hoped Arthur would believe him. „I'm worried about everyone back in Camelot. I hope they're all right." said Merlin and hoped again.

„So do I..." admitted Arthur. Merlin just sighed with relief quietly and continued thinking about his father and how will he probably look like.

* * *

At Camelot, after Merlin's father's death, in Arthur's chambers...

Merlin was really sad. No, sadness is not the right word. In his heart was enormous grief. Balinor, his own father has died this morning. Merlin lived his whole life without father and thought, he doesn't have one. But now, when he finnaly met his father... He... he just... died. And with all this, he was now the last dragonlord and had to stop Kilgharrah from attacking Camelot on his own. But he has no power, he tried it before and Kilgharrah just luaghed at him. Gaius said, that before, he wasn't dragonlord yet. But now he is and has got that power to stop the dragon. But Merlin just didn't know how. His father had no time to tell him. Oh how much he wish to have Balinor here. With him. Father... and his son...

Merlin was putting an armour at Arthur and probably wasn't looking well, 'cause Arthur said:

„Look on the bright side, Merlin. Chances are you're not going to have to clean this again."

„You must be careful today." said Merlin and continued with the armour. „Do not force the battle." added he.

„Yes, Sire." joked Arthur but Merlin's mood remained serious.

„I'm serious." said he.

„I can hear that." admitted Arthur, but Merlin continued:

„Let matters take their course." Now Arthur turned to Merlin and tried to look him in eyes, but Merlin was looking to the floor.

„Merlin, if I die... please..." started Arthur.

„What?" asked Merlin and looked at Arthur.

„The Dragonlord today." said Arthur and Merlin immediately looked back to the floor, trying to not show his sadness in eyes. „I saw you..." said Arthur and looked at Merlin closer. _What? He saw me? He saw me crying? Oh no, what shall I tell him now? _Thought Merlin and slightly started to panic, but Arthur just put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and squeezed. Then Arthur continued:

„One thing I tell all my young Knights - no man is worth your tears." said he almost softly.

„Yeah." answered just Merlin and then tried it all turn into a joke.

„You're certainly not." said he quickly, tried to grin and quickly went away from Arthur. There he just leaned to a table. He cannot lie Arthur like this. No anymore. With magic he just has to, but with this? Arthur always shared his grief with him and Merlin is just lying to him. No he... cannot... Tears filled his eyes and he sat on the floor, his back leaned to a wall. He burst into tears, he couldn't bear his pain anymore. Pain for his now dead father.

„Merlin?"noticed Arthur immediately and sat next to crying Merlin.

„I... I...can not lie to you... anymore..." cried he. „Arthur..." Merlin started to cry even more. „Bal...Balinor... is... was...my father..." managed to say Merlin and wiped his tears with his sleeve. Arthur just hugged him. He didn't want to see his best friend like that. He wanted Merlin to be happy and cheerful as usually. So he just hugged him. He didn't care about the fact, that Balinor was Merlin's father. But when he thought about it, Merlin told him once, he didn't know his father. Like he didn't know his own mother. But this was different. The first day, Merlin met his own father in his whole life, and he died. The first day and the last in one. Arthur didn't even know how must Merlin feel now. Yeah he did met his mother. But it was by Morgause, and it probably wasn't his real mother after all. And he didn't see his mother dying, instead of Merlin.

„He... died right in my hands..." said Merlin but still cried. „Arthur..." said Merlin with shaky voice and pulled away. He looked Arthur in eyes and then he continued

„I am the last... dragonlord Arthur... now... it's... it's me..." Arthur's eyes widened but he remained calm. „I... have to... stop the dargon now..." said Merlin but started to calm down. Arthur put both his hands on Merlin's shoulders and said with firm voice:

„Merlin. I know you. You're strong enaugh to do it." Arthur looked Merlin in eyes „Trust me." Merlin trusted Arthur with his life. He trusted him. He can do it. He must just believe in himself. Merlin calmed down and looked at Arthur. He wasn't crying anymore.

„Thank you." smiled Merlin and hugged Arthur again. Then they stood up and both grabbed their swords. They were going to face that dragon together. And they succeeded. Together.

* * *

**So it ends here. Again I hope you all liked it and sorry for my grammar mistakes. I am not native speaker. All reviews welcome :)**


End file.
